freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's - Mobilna wersja
Pobranie Żeby pobrać tą wersje, oczywiście potrzebny jest telefon Android, lub IPhone. Grę można pobrać na Google Play i/lub Apple Store. Demo jest bezpłatne, jednak za pełną wersję trzeba zapłacić 10,55 zł (Android), 2,99$ (Apple) Zmiany Mobilna wersja wprowadza kilka zmian na określoną wersje: Ogólne * We wszystkich częściach animatroniki są agresywniejsze. * Sterowanie jest trudniejsze. Five Nights at Freddy's *W Mobilnej wersji noce są krótsze. Na mobilnej wersji, noc trwa 4 minuty i 30 sekund. A na komputerowej, 8 minut i 36 sekund. ** Czyli na mobilnej wersji, jedna godzina w grze, trwa 45 sekund. A na komputerowej, 86 sekund (1 minuta oraz 26 sekund). * Energia, zużywa się szybciej. * Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Golden Freddy pojawia się na tej wersji, ale na jego pojawienie się jest mniejsza szansa. * Gdy Freddy jest w kuchni, nie słychać jego dżingla. * Czasami, gdy wyłączymy grę w środku nocy (w grze) i włączymy, pojawi się halucynacja bezokiego Bonnie'go. * Jest możliwość kupienia Cheat Mode (18,60 - Android) (Apple - brak danych). * Jest możliwość kupienia pluszaków Freddy'ego ,Bonnie'go i Chici(Każdy po 3,69 - Android) (Apple - brak danych). Po zakupie, pojawią się w biurze. * Nie ma animacji wyłączania i włączania tabletu monitoringu. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * W menu głównym, nie ma animacji zmieniania się Toy'owych i starych animatroników. * W Five Nights at Freddy's 2, nie można samemu ustawić A.I. animatroników, w nocy 7. Dysponuje się tylko gotowymi zestawami (wyzwaniami), do zdobycia pluszaków. * Dźwięk Mangle, słychać tylko gdy jest w prawej wentylacji, nie na kamerach. * Toy Bonnie nie ma animacji wychodzenia z biura. Gdy założymy maskę Freddy'ego, będziemy widzieć tylko oczy Bonnie'go, po czym zniknie. * Nie ma animacji rozpoczynania się nocy. * Na iOS, pozytywkę nakręca się dłużej. * Freddy'emu , Bonnie'mu, Chice i Toy Freddy'emu, zajmuje więcej czasu wejście do biura. * Tak samo jak w FNaF1, nie ma animacji włączania i wyłączania się monitoringu Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * W Five Nights at Freddy's 3, nie ma głównych minigier po ukończeniu nocy (niszczenie animatroników przez Purple Guy'a). Zamiast nich pojawiają się ukryte minigry (Np. Toy Chica's Party). ** Co z kolei sprawia, że Dobre zakończenie inaczej się odblokowuje. * W Five Nights at Freddy's 3, w "Mangle Quest" nie ma biegającego dziecka. * Tylko Springtrap ma Jumpscare. Phantom'owe nadal są, nadal atakują, ale nie mają animacji Jumpscare (Poza Phantom Marionetką,Phantom Mangle i Golden Freddy'm, którzy w ogóle nie mają Jumpscare). * Phantom Mangle, pojawia się w innym miejscu w biurze. * Tak samo jak w FNaF2, nie ma animacji monitora * W przeciwieństwie do komputerowej wersji, nie mamy wpływu na pojawianie się Phantom Foxy'ego. Pojawia się losowo gdy włączymy kamerę, jeśli do tego dojdzie, to nie możemy przednim uciec. * W CAM 02, CAM 05 i CAM 06, światło miga szybciej. * A w Cam 08, 10 oraz 01 światło nigdy nie miga. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Nie ma minigier. * Fun With Plushtrap ma 30 sekund a na wersji na PC, ma 90 sekund. * Nie ma Halloowenowego Update. Five Nights at Freddy's:Sister Location * Nie ma sceny z jedzeniem popcornu i oglądaniem TV. * Nie ma Cutscenki przed rozpoczęciem nocy. * Nie widać Control Module w jego całej ,,okazałości". * Nie możemy rozglądać się w dół i w górę, tylko tak jak w poprzednich częściach w lewo i prawo. Ciekawostki * W Five Nights at Freddy's 3 w mobilnej wersji, nie musimy wykonywać specjalnych rzeczy by odblokować ukryte minigry (Nie licząc minigry z Balloon Boyem). * Wbrew powszechnej opinii, w FNaF1, Golden Freddy pojawia się na tej wersji, lecz z mniejszą szansą. * W wersji na IOS, we FNaF 3, tak jak na wersji na PC, przed nocą mogą się pojawiać screeny ze Springtrapem, ale tutaj są inne, i pokazują Springtrapa otwierającego buzię, zamiast próbującego wyrwać sobie głowę. * We wszystkich częściach odgłosy w tle są cichsze, a dźwięki przemieszczania się animatroników i jumpscare'y są głośniejsze. Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location